


What are Friends For Anyway?

by MrsSaxon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cry for help, Gen, Guilt, Spoilers, fix-it time with Pearl and Amethyst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSaxon/pseuds/MrsSaxon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl keeps trying to patch things up with Garnet. Everyday she fails and she can't understand why. Amethyst is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are Friends For Anyway?

“Hi Garnet!”

The tall gem walked on.

“I made you this!” Pearl scrambled on, holding up her invention, “It’s a case for your fists, so they don’t get scratched. I know that that’s practically impossible, but I wanted to um… to…”

Garnet reached the door and turned back to the room, “I’m going out to look for Malachite. I’ll be back later,” she called out and swung the screen door closed.

Pearl set her glove case on the counter and let out a heavy sigh. She slumped onto the nearest stool and looked hopelessly in front of her.

“You could come on a little less strong, you know,” Amethyst stuck her head under Pearl’s face.

“Oh! Amethyst, I didn’t notice you,” Pearl sat back, immediately straightening her posture.

“Yeah, what else is new?” Amethyst muttered, rolling her eyes.

Pearl didn’t seem to hear her, “I just thought with the possibility of Yellow Diamond coming, we all needed to-”

“Pfffft! Yeah, right,” Amethyst heaved herself onto the counter next to Pearl, “You’ve made something for Garnet every single day. She knows you’re sorry.”

Pearl collapsed, poking her gloves listlessly, “I wish she’d just say something. I want to fix things.”

“She knows that, but you have to give her time, she’ll come around,” Amethyst mused, methodically peeling a banana and then eating the peel first.

“How can you be so calm? What if she never speaks to me again?” Pearl clutched her throat, “What if she hates me?”

Amethyst side-eyed Pearl, “When you screw up as much as I do, you learn how apologies work. Relax, she doesn’t hate you, that’s not how Garnet is. But you have to look at this from her perspective. We treated fusion like it was a toy and fusion is what she _is_. She feels that you don’t respect her, maybe that we both don’t.” Amethyst sighed and reached for another banana, then forgot about it.

“But how can I show her I respect her? How can I make it up to her?” Pearl looked at Amethyst tearfully, “Please, tell me what to do!”

Amethyst cringed, then frowned, “Boy, you’ve really never done this before have you? Okay, look just… lay off. You know what you did wrong, right? And you know why it was wrong. So that’s enough. Keep being Pearl, keep doing what you do best and doing it the right way and quit punishing yourself.”

Pearl’s eyebrows creased, “But Garnet-”

“Garnet is taking time for herself. She’s not ready to trust you again. She’s hurt. And she doesn’t want to… you know, take the risk of being hurt again. So she’s protecting herself by staying silent. She’s avoiding us, all of us, even Steven. You’re just reading her silence as punishment because you don’t like yourself,” Amethyst explained.

“I- I never said I didn’t like myself,” Pearl stopped.

Amethyst blushed and looked down, “Well, why are you asking me anyway? It’s not like I know anything.” She hugged her shoulder and moved to get down.

“Wait!” Pearl stopped her, taking her hand, “Amethyst, how do you know all this?”

Amethyst tugged on her hand for freedom, “I told you, because I’m the one that screws up all the time.”

“You don’t… Amethyst, I… thank you.” And in a fit of gratitude, Pearl hugged her.

Amethyst gulped and waited. Pearl held on. Slowly, Amethyst hugged her back.

Pearl slowly withdrew, wiping a tear from her cheek, but before she could speak, Amethyst punched her on the arm and ran off saying, “Anyway, you look like one of Steven’s sad cartoons moping around the house all day byyyyye!”

Garnet came back not long after, “No luck. What’d I miss?” She glanced at Pearl, still sitting at the counter.

“Nothing,” Pearl replied politely. Garnet nodded and walked on.


End file.
